


What if Sally grew up as Asta’s friend?

by Bakasta64



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Rewrite, sally joins the black bulls, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakasta64/pseuds/Bakasta64
Summary: Asta met Sally one day while training and ever since Sally has been by Asta’s side. Asta’s befuddling lack of any sort of magic stoked Sally’s curiosity. Asta’s strong moral center, his idealism and his unrivaled determination endeared him to Sally and now they’re close friends.But then Asta receives a strange grimoire and his journey to become to Wizard King will begin!
Relationships: Asta/Sally (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What if Sally grew up as Asta’s friend?

It was a hot day outside as little Asta worked out under the demonic skull overlooking Hage Village. He was on his eight hundredth push up when he heard the sound of a girl crying. Concerned, Asta followed the noise of the crying until he came across the scene of a group of three older guys bullying a girl.   
The girl had unkempt black hair, dark red eyes, a slender frame and a tattered shirt and pants. On the ground in front of her was a broken pair of glasses. 

“That’s what you deserve for stealing!” One man said before kicking the girl in the face. 

The girl cried out and backed away from the boys.   
Asta, not hesitating a second, rushed in front of the girl and reading his fists. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! Leave her alone!” Asta cried. 

The girl looked at Asta with awe, she’d never had anyone help her before. 

One of the men scoffed. “Get lost, this is none of your business brat!” 

Asta didn’t move. “Why are you being so mean to her?!” 

They all laughed, the man who was the tallest responded. “This little idiot tried to steal a bunch of science books from a school nearby the other day. When she got caught she threw a fit, she even bit the staff, the phsyco.” 

The guy who kicked the girl spoke next. “Ya know if you don’t discipline kids they’ll just get worse. All we’re doing is making sure she learns her lesson!” 

“Stealing may be wrong,” Asta retorted. “But this is taking it too far! She doesn’t deserve to be hurt like this!” 

The three laughed. Asta’s hands hurt from how he clenched them even tighter as he got more upset. 

“A girl like her doesn’t deserve anything! Even her magic is disgusting and gross! She’s not worth anything!” The man who kicked her crowed. 

Asta finally has had enough. It was clear that these guys would only be made to leave by force. Now was the time to show off the results of all his training, he knew that a tense situation like this was the perfect time for him to use his magical power. He would come out in the clutch and save this girl with his awesome magic! 

"TAKE THIS BASTARDS!" Asta screamed. 

Asta pushed out with his open palm towards the three men, expected to shoot out fire, or ice, or... something. But nothing happened. 

"WHAT?! But I drank five whole gallons of moguro leaf juice this morning!" 

The three men started laughing uncontrolably at Asta's appearant lack of magic. 

"You're how old and still you can't use any magic?!" One mocked. 

One of the guys was in the ground from laughter. "He... He... He can't even do a simple s-s-pell." He forced out between giggles. 

The girl looked at Asta quizically, not in a derisive kind of way but rather as if pondering how a magician did a magic trick. By her estimate of his age he should atleast be able to use his magic a little bit, but it seemed like this guy didn't have any magic. Interesting, she'd never heard of that before.   
Eventually the three men got up, still laughing to themselves. Asta still stood confident in front of the girl, ready to protect her if any of the three men tried something. 

“You still think you can be protect her like some kind of hero?” One of them said, looking at the sky and seeing how far the sun had moved in the sky. 

“I’LL DEFINITELY PROTECT HER! EVEN IF I DON’T HAVE MAGIC I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS!” Asta roared defiantly. 

The man sighed then gave a bemused grin. “Well, it seems it’s your lucky day. We have more important places to be so I guess you’re off the hook.” 

The group of men slowly walked away leaving Asta alone with the girl. Asta turned around to the girl. 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently. 

The girl nodded then picked up and adjusted her glasses. “Yeah, just some minor injuries.” 

“We should get you back to your family.” Asta said. “Oh, by the way, my name’s Asta.” 

The girl looked downwards. “Um... I don’t have a family. They abandoned me when I was born.” 

Asia’s eyes widened. “So you’re an orphan too?” 

“Yeah. The orphanage I came from never really cared for me, and they never let me peruse my interests.” The girl explained. 

“Man, that’s though. My orphanage is super cool and full of good people! We always support each other and help each other grow!” Asta spoke with a gleam in his eye. “I bet you’d like it there!” 

The girl though for a while then nodded giving Asta a wide smile. “I’d like that! Sounds fun!” 

Asta beamed as well. “Alright! Nice to meet you, eh...” 

“I’m Sally!” Sally said. 

“Nice to meet you Sally!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This something I’ve been thinking about for a while and I thought why the hell not? Give me some feedback if you want and thanks for reading!


End file.
